narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Susanoo
Sasuke Anime image The image i added is just the same as the complet Susanoo. it looks the way it does because it is... fluctuating, i believe that would the best word. Before you just give up on using an aninme image, please try to see if you can get a better screencaptur than me please. Gojita (talk) 13:12, June 2, 2011 (UTC)Gojita :It's an inaccurate representation. Compare the teeth and orb thing between the manga and anime versions. I don't think the anime should be used. '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 13:37, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::There is always the other option of adding them both. With proper subtitles I don't think it'll make a difference.--Cerez365™ 13:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't think we should add it at all, but if we will the caption idea could work I guess. '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 13:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Just add both but in my opinion, only the anime version should be added for two reasons: # It clearly shows how Sasuke's Susanoo looks like Itachi's, just with a different color. # How do you know it didn't have the sake jar and mirror in the manga? The current picture doesn't really show the jar but there is clearly a mirror on it's left arm, not a bow. So bascially it uses the same weapons as Itachi. Just add the anime one. BlackGhost91 (talk) 17:23, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :# The teeth are wrong, there's no "orb"-like thing in it's right hand. :# Because it was never shown with it? That's not a mirror it's a bow. Itachi's Yata Mirror did not look anything like that. We can't because it's simply an inaccurate depiction of his Susanoo.--Cerez365™ 17:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Then how about you put both to show the difference? BlackGhost91 (talk) 17:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :I already made that suggestion. Nothing's set in stone yet.--Cerez365™ 17:46, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Hmmm... I agree, how can we explain its differences if we don't put it both? --NejiLoverr 6 17:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::"as depicted in the anime"--Cerez365™ 17:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yea we add anime and manga images together all the time. There was a whole discussion about A and Killer Bee's hair color difference which was a big issue for months. Also for the Sword of Totsuka page we added both to display the differences. Also does anybody remember the debate about the Ten-Tailed Beast? These are all fine examples of anime and manga differences which were settled in time. We can use both and say the differences in the captions and in the article paragraphs themselves. That's just my opinion. Banan14kab 18:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::I like this idea. We should show the differences between them, even if the differences are mentioned in a different section such as trivia. In that case, the anime only version picture can be shown next to its mentioned differences in the trivia section, which would leave the manga version where it belongs. We can even have that part mention checking out the trivia for the differences in the anime version. Diamonddeath (talk) 04:07, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I think we should keep the Sasuke final Susanoo (manga). Because the anime downright poorly potray Sasuke's version (too much of the wavely glow filter effect) In the manga we get a true sense of Sasuke's darkness through his incarnation of Susanoo where as in the anime it just looks like Itachi's but purple. Camoxide (talk) 22:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) HEY!!!! Don't block it and then remove extra and relevant material. I belive that due to the fact that it has been shown twice now, it is worth noting. --Gojita (talk) 02:24, June 3, 2011 (UTC)Gojita :While it's never moved i suppose, but apparently Itachi's roared so the whole thing did seem more like an animation device, nothing more.--Cerez365™ 21:20, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Itachi's both moved and roared during it's fight with Orochimaru and even made faces when it was contricted by the snakes. And seeing Sasuke's doing the same recently, that is why i believe we should mention it! --Gojita (talk) 19:08, June 4, 2011 (UTC)Gojita Three arms Did you notice that Itachi's Susanoo has suddenly three arms like Sasuke's? I can't remember it having three arms in the fight between the brothers... Seelentau 愛議 19:19, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Hm, I thought it always had three arms. An extra one always held the Sake jar, didn't it? --GoDai (talk) 19:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Its always had three arms, the third arm holds the Totsuka sword.--''Deva '' 19:24, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::You're both right, but I never considered that an arm.. looks more like an additional hand to me, but meh, nevermind. Seelentau 愛議 20:01, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Something that I think was changed is the finger count. I don't remember Itachi's Susanoo having six fingers in each hand. Omnibender - Talk - 01:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Picture change I was wondering if it would be a good idea to change the current pic of Itachi's incomplete Susanoo to the most recent one on chapter 551. I believe that the manga pic from 551 show's Itachi's Susanoo in a much more clear way...the current one barely shows the head and arms don't even appear. Any opinions/objections? Darksusanoo (talk) 17:10, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :It does show it in more detail.--Cerez365™ 18:10, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Add a clearer pic to Itachi's complete Susanoo from 551 then. (talk) 05:07, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Sasuke Yata Kagami If you look closely behind the left speechbubble of the manga image of Sasuke's Armored Susanoo, one should be able to see the outline of the Yata Mirror, but currently we write that this was only shown in the anime. With the new shape the same outline can be seen even clearer. Due to this i suggest we change the summary of Sasuke's final Susanoo so that it says something along the line with that it posses a shield that is similar to Itachi's Yata Mirror but it is unknown if it posses the same abillities. Do people agree, thoughts anyone????. --Gojita (talk) 13:00, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Gojita :Sasuke cannot have the Yata Mirror, it is a tool that Itachi equipped his Susanoo with and as such wouldn't be inherited. His crossbox has always slightly resembled the Yata Mirror in any case.--Cerez365™ 13:14, August 31, 2011 (UTC)